Superman's True Love
by shadowglove
Summary: OneShot. When someone is sent from the future to keep Lois from 'he who is to be superman', and she discovers it, Clark is insulted when she announces that superman can't be anyone else but Oliver Queen. Well, Clark will have to prove her wrong, won't he?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville…**

This is my first Clois oneshot so bear with me…

_Info:_

_A couple of years have passed since Lana and Chloe died when she used her 'meteor' power (the tears) to save Lois. Lois stayed and became Clark's best friend, despite the fact that they still fight all of the time. Lex Luthor, traumatized by Lana's death, hasn't done anything illegal or evil lately. _

_When someone is sent from the future to keep Lois from falling in love with Clark, to keep Clark from becoming Superman, Clark is insulted that Lois believes that OLIVER is the Superman._

_He'll just have to show her otherwise, won't he?_

* * *

It was late, but Lois didn't care. She'd gone drinking and the alcohol had impaired her ability to discern. Because of that last sip of scotch, she'd forgotten that Martha had been expecting her to eat with them that evening, and because of that last shot of tequila, Lois had completely forgotten Farmboy's annoyingly worried personality. She could take care of herself! She didn't need Clark babying her!

Stumbling in the parking lot, she laughed because she felt like it, who cared that those around her were looking at her as if she'd gone insane? They didn't know what the date was. They didn't know that two years today her cousin had died. They didn't know that with Chloe, Lois had lost the only _real_, or at least _loving_ family she had.

She ignored their whispers as they walked away from her. Who did those people believe they were? She had every right to get wasted! Especially on this night! Screw them!

And now the car was against her too?!

"Enter dammit!" She slurred, trying to put her key into the car door, yet missing it every time her world gave a little spin.

"Hey, calm down." Came a chuckle from close behind. "If that thing had a soul it'd be trembling."

Turning, Lois blinked. If he hadn't been so handsome he'd have met the bottom of her shoe by now. But luck was on his side, and her drunken state didn't hinder her from noticing the handsomely strong features and oh-too-cute dimple that deepened as his smile did.

"Should you really be driving? You're a little drunk." Somehow he now had her keys in his hands and his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the small coffee shop around the corner. "We'll get you sober before getting you behind the wheel, how about that?"

How about _what_? The moment those eyes connected with hers, Lois felt fuzzy, and quite against her will at first, she'd relaxed, even managed to smile dreamily.

--

As he knocked, Clark told himself to stop worrying. Maybe he shouldn't have stolen into her apartment the night before when she failed to arrive for dinner…still he knew that if his mother hadn't called him home because the roast he was supposed to be looking after had caught fire in the oven and a small fire had started, well, he would have stayed in the apartment until she came.

Why wasn't she answering?

He knocked harder, trying to keep himself from knocking down her door in his worry. In these two years Lois and he had grown close—despite their vicious attempts against it—and the fear in the bottom of his stomach grew. Why wasn't she answering? Had something happened to her? Was she dead, lying somewhere in the middle of a cornfield?

In mid-knock the door open, but the relieved smile froze on his face. Lois hadn't answered the door. A blonde man with steely blue eyes had…wrapped in only a towel…

"Yeah?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Instead of answering, Clark narrowed his eyes and pushed passed him into the apartment. "_Lois?_"

"_Smallville_?" Came a groan from the bedroom before Lois appeared, wrapped in only a housecoat, hand on her head, as if it were killing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I speak to you in private?" Purposely ignoring the man in their midst, Clark clenched his fists.

"In private?" Lois' confused gaze went from Clark to the man standing behind him, and her eyes widened, a rare blush tinting her skin. "Oh. Right. In private."

Clark followed her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them with a bang. "Who is he?"

"I don't think I ever really got his name." Lois muttered, going to the bathroom, searching through the medicine cabinet for painkillers. "Or maybe he told me and I was too drunk to remember. Who cares?"

"He's in your living room. And he's _naked_!" Clark gnashed his teeth at the memory.

"Oh. I see where _this_ is going!" Storming out at him from the bathroom, Aleve in hand, Lois seemed ready to kill. "You see a naked guy in my apartment and right away assume that we slept together!"

"What _else_ am I supposed to think?" Clark sputtered.

"Smallville, if I slept with every guy I saw naked then you and I would never have gotten out of your bed!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air with frustration. "But, unless I was _really_ drunk at the time and don't remember, Little Clark and I have _never_ been formally introduced."

He was blushing, and he hated it. He hated that she could cause such reactions in him, hated the fact that there was a naked man in her apartment. "That's different."

"Oh, _please_ Farmboy, it's too _early_ in the morning for another episode of The Kent Identity, taking out every guy I even _look_ at!"

"He's naked! I think you did more than just _look_ at him!"

"Clark!" She nearly screamed in frustration. "Stop trying to protect me!"

"Well, if you weren't so intent on acting out _Lane Gone Wild_ I wouldn't _have_ to worry about you!"

"You don't _have_ to worry about me!" They were nose to nose now, well—nose to chest—while Lois was tall she still wasn't as tall as the human Everest.

As usual, it was Clark who calmed first, who backed down. "Lois." He said softly.

And, as always, his softness was what undid her temper, and she sighed as well. "_Smallville_, you _have_ to stop trying to protect me. Alan's not--."

"I thought you didn't remember his name." He hadn't meant to sneer, but he couldn't help it.

Surprisingly enough, Lois didn't rise to the bait, instead, she looked him in his eyes, and Clark gulped, feeling his knees go putty.

"Clark," When she said his name he knew she was being serious. "I'm not going to die. I know you blame yourself for what happened to Chloe and Lana, but you have to realize that while you're the closest thing to a super man that I'll ever know, you _aren't_ a super hero. You're a regular Kansas corn-loving farm boy, and neither Chloe, Lana, or I would have wanted it another way."

He gulped, yet this time trying to keep strong. So, like whenever Lois got too close to the truth, he opted to change the topic. "Are you complimenting me, Lois Lane?"

"God forbid, Smallville." She sputtered, seeming horrified at the very thought. "And now, if you don't mind, I have a handsome—and as you've pointed out time after time again—_naked _guy in my living room."

He knew she was asking him to leave, but he didn't want to. Didn't want to leave her alone with this _Alan _character…Clark didn't like him. But that wasn't anything new. He never liked anyone that liked Lois—or whom Lois liked…and it'd only been a month since he'd finally admitted to the real reason for this.

"Kent?" She prompted, motioning to the door. "Give a girl a breather?"

He nodded silently, leaving, although he knew that he'd lay low and watch…using his X-vision if need be…to make sure that this Alan left as soon as possible.

--

"I'm so sorry about that." Lois turned to Alan and once again felt fuzzy when her gaze met his. She leaned with her back against the door, which she'd just closed behind Clark, who'd once again come at the worst timing possible. "Smallville has a habit of playing the protective brother with any guy in a two mile ratio of me because he knows that there's nothing that ticks me as much as that."

Instead of seeming bothered, Alan smiled, taking a couple of steps towards her, trapping her against the door—her heart pounding viciously in her chest. "That's okay. I wanted you awake anyway."

Gulping, a part of Lois screamed that this was wrong, but his gaze locked on hers and she couldn't look away. It was as if he controlled her desires by just looking at her, and right now, her desires were rampant.

"Why don't we get a little more comfortable?" He whispered against her ear, hands at the vee of her housecoat.

She wanted to pull it closer around her, to beat the crap out of him while telling him off for taking advantage of her like that while she was so drunk, yet almost against her will her body stood still, allowing his caress, letting him to pull the housecoat off of her shoulders. She shivered as it pooled around her on the ground, leaving her naked to his admiring inspection.

When his lips met hers, Lois felt electricity rushing through her body, and it was slightly painful at first, and then the pain was gone. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the pleasure of his touch.

* * *

That'd happened some months ago, and as Lois whistled the theme song of Buffy the Vampire Slayer under her breath as she served coffee at the Talon, she smiled to herself as she admired the bracelet dangling from her own wrist. Alan had given it to her some days ago, and she couldn't help but think of him every time she noticed it.

"Give me a mocha."

Looking, up Lois raised an eyebrow at her boss. While she'd like nothing more than to see him rot, he _was_ the one who provided her paycheck, so lately she kept her tongue in cheek. Well, it wasn't because of her paycheck really, but because Alan had told her to treat Lex humanly. Something within Lois growled at the thought that Alan had _told_ her to do something, but the passive side that she was constantly battling with lately—and who seemed to win all the battles so far—cooed that Alan was just worried about her.

"Would you like anything else, mister Luthor?" Was _that_ her voice? She sounded so…_Lana-ish_! Not that it was bad, she'd always liked Lana, although she never understood her bad taste in men, it was just that _Lois_ didn't speak with—god forbid—_sugary_ tones.

A fact Lex Luthor seemed to have picked up, because he looked up at her in surprised suspicion before shaking his head. "A muffin." He was obviously trying to make a reference to their argument so long ago, trying to remind her of the insult he'd hurtled her way.

The inner Lois clawed, trying to force her body, now so foreign to her, to lunge at Lex.

But the Lois that had taken over ever since Alan came into her life, just smiled sweetly at Lex and asked: "Which? Or would you like one of each? I'd happily place them in a bag for you."

Lex blinked and leaned back, obviously shocked beyond words. "Um." He usually was _so_ eloquent. "I'd like blueberry."

"I can never deicide whether I like them or the chocolate chip ones better." Why was she offering this information?

Lex just nodded slowly, eyeing her as if he were slightly frightened. "Lois?" He asked as she reached for a blueberry muffin.

"Yes mister Luthor?" She chimed, turning to him, smile uncertain.

"Are you ill?"

There was a moment's silence, yet the chortle that escaped sounded more like the Lois she knew and loved. "No."

"Are you sure?"

She laughed again, passing him his muffin. "Certain."

"Lois."

Turning at that, Lois felt the jolt of pain before she felt light and weightless as his eyes connected with hers, only strengthening the feelings she had for him, quieting the doubts that rose in her throat whenever she was away from him. "_Alan_." Her smile was silly.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking handsome in his dark clothes, spiky hair, steely blue eyes. Without waiting for her answer, he motioned with his chin towards the door. "I want you out there in at the most ten minutes." With that he strode out the door.

Lois sighed with that stupid smile on her face as she watched him leave. She sensed Lex looking at her oddly, yet she ignored him, pulling off her apron…something she would never have been caught dead in before—but Alan had told her to wear one always because he didn't want to have to wait on her in case she messed up her clothes while working.

"Denise, you lock up!" She called over her shoulder, not giving a damn that her boss was watching her blow off her job for her man.

Hurrying out of the Talon, she frowned when she couldn't find Alan. But hearing his voice in the alley she hurried towards it, only to stop when she saw him in the shadows, holding out a small gismo that had a holographic image of a face…an _angry_ face.

"I told you I have everything under control!" Alan growled at the image. "Lois doesn't suspect a thing! Everything's going as planned."

She hid behind the garbage cans.

"You're cockiness is one of the reasons why I didn't want to assign you to this case!" The head hissed back. "You realize how important it is that you keep Lois away from Superman?"

"Look. She's under my spell, literally." He sneered. "As long as I look her in the eyes every couple of hours she'll do whatever I say. She'll even _kill_ the Superman if I ask her to."

"He's not _human_ you idiot! He's the last Kryptonian, and although he isn't Superman yet, you're the only one who can keep it from happening! As long as Lois stays away from him we'll never have to worry about him coming in to save the day!"

"Look, she's putty in my hands." Alan snickered. "Leave everything to me. Superman will _never_ have the love of his life."

She didn't wait to hear the rest. The Lois inside finally broke through, and without Alan realizing that she'd overheard, she got into her car and drove to the place she hadn't been to since Alan and she met—she went to Kent Farm.

--

* * *

"You have to tell her."

Looking up at his mother, Clark frowned. He hadn't even heard her coming up the stairs of the barn. Had he been _that_ distracted? "What are you talking about?"

"You mean _who_." Sighing, Martha Kent sat next to her son. "Clark, I know that these last months haven't been easy on you. You finally got over the deaths of Chloe and Lana, and you did so because you were busy taking care of Lois, making sure she was okay—and now you don't even have that. You need to tell her that despite her having a boyfriend you still need her as a friend."

That was the problem. He _didn't only_ need her as a friend, he needed her as more, and the more he watched her with Alan, the more he wished that he could be the tyrant Jor-El wanted him to be. That way he could rule over the humans and take Lois as his own, sending Alan to work in the coal mines or something as horrible as that. But the humanity that'd grown on Clark as he grew up on earth kept him from doing so.

He growled. _Damn humanity…_

He'd thought that Alan would be another AC, or even Oliver Queen, but Lois and he had begun living together a _week_ after first meeting! And Lois had changed. She didn't go out on her own anymore, she stayed home, had _manners_, and asked Alan's _permission _before even leaving the house to go to work. She was his little pleasure slave too…if Clark's super vision had anything to say of it.

She'd become everything Clark teased her that she should be…and he hated it. Where was _his _Lois Lane? The one who would have told any guy to 'stick it' if he tried being the 'man' of the relationship? The one who called him Smallville, Farmboy, Kent…now she didn't call him anything at all…she didn't come over, didn't call, didn't even text for crying out loud! And when she saw him she just nodded politely before smiling idiotically at whatever _Alan_ was saying at the moment.

A sigh escaped his lips as he forgot about his mother's presence, and allowed his gaze to roam the barn. He'd grown used to hearing her snorts, her witty, snobbish comebacks, used to having _her_ here with him. What he wouldn't do to hear her call him…

"_Smallville_?"

He stood up so quickly his mother missed it. "Lois?" Hurrying towards the stairs he met her halfway, half happy to see her there, half worried at her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I'm in trouble." She walked passed him and smiled at Martha before sitting down uneasily where Clark had been seated moments ago. "I—I think I'm under a spell."

Martha looked at her in surprise.

Clark just looked at her, soaking in the sight of her.

"Don't you two look at me like that!" She shot back up, rubbing her hands nervously over her jeans. "I know what I'm saying sounds ludicrous but after all of the things I've lived through here in Smallville, and after what I witnessed today, I _know_ that Alan has some sort of spell on me."

Martha frowned. "Why do you say that dear?"

Lois gulped in a rare sign of vulnerability. "I overheard Alan speaking to this head from the future." She didn't bother explaining that. "He said that he was keeping me away from someone they called Superman." She shivered. "Said that this _Superman_ was the last Kryptonian and…and…"

She went to look out of the window, missing the glances of horror passed between mother and son. "…The head said that I am the love of his life—of Superman's." Her voice was soft as she rubbed her arms. "Said that without me, Superman would never be who he was in the future, that without me in his life superman would never become the hero who'd come and save the day, their words, not mine, so they had to keep me away from him…"

Clark felt as if he'd been hit with a hammer—and from the time he'd been momentarily powerless he knew how much that hurt. They'd been speaking about _him_. Whomever this Alan really was, he'd been sent back in time to keep Lois from Clark!

_Superman…that's what Lois calls me sometimes…_

And then it hit him.

_"I am the love of his life…"_

He gulped, avoiding his mother's glance with a vengeance. Clearing this throat, Clark looked up at Lois. Why had she come here? Did she know that _he_ was the Kryptonian heir? Did she know that he loved her?

_If they came from the future, then it means that Lois and I are together…_

Lois turned around, and he stood straighter. "Clark…" She whispered.

He held his breath.

"I have to find Oliver."

He nearly choked. "What? _Why_?"

"What do you mean _why_?" Lois growled, stomping towards him. "Haven't you heard a word I've been saying? Oliver _needs_ me with him! I'm the love of his life! If I don't find him and stop being so selfish, allowing him to be the Green Arrow and continue with what he's doing, then he will _never_ become the hero that had these creeps so frightened they had to send one of theirs back in _time_ to try and stop him from becoming Superman!"

Martha chose to stay quiet.

Clark didn't. "What makes you so sure that it's _Oliver_?"

Martha looked horrified.

Lois looked incredulous. "Really Smallville, its only common sense; there is _no one_ else I know who could be this _Superman_ other than Oliver." She turned to Martha, sitting down again, ignoring Clark, missing his hurt expression. "It only makes sense now to me. Everything. Oliver is alien." She frowned. "If only I'd known I'd have told him that he didn't need to leave, I don't _care_ that he's alien! Dammit that man is going to be the death of me!" Standing, she growled.

Clark's heart clenched. Just like the night that he'd pretended to be the Green Arrow, Lois had said the words his heart always wished to hear…and like that night she was speaking about Oliver.

His eyes darkened. What was so good about Oliver? Oliver didn't even have powers! If Lois only knew about _him_, knew what _he_ could do, then she wouldn't think so little of him, wouldn't call him _Farmboy_. She hadn't even _considered_ that Superman might be _him_, of course not. In her mind the only one who was hero-material was Oliver.

He growled.

Lois picked up on it and looked at him oddly before shaking her head and turning to Martha once more. "Are you sure he hasn't gotten back into contact with you, Martha? I know that you were planning on funding a charity together."

"Mostly our memos go through our secretaries. We haven't spoken since he left." Martha answered honestly. "I don't know what to say Lois. I—I don't think Oliver is this _superman_. He's already the Green Arrow. Why would he go by another name?"

"To fool his enemies of course!" It would seem that Lois had things well thought-through. "He's smart like that."

Once again she was hero-worshiping Oliver. And once again Clark's resentment towards the blonde grew.

"I'm going to make some phone calls." She motioned to her cell phone. "If anyone can find Oliver it's the General." She shivered a bit at the mention of her father, yet she sighed. "I was wondering if I could stay here until I discover where he is. I don't feel safe at my place, Alan has a key."

"Stay." Clark said a little too quick for it not to seem suspicious, but thankfully Lois didn't notice.

"Thanks Smallville." Flipping her cell phone open, she pounded in her father's number and placed the phone to her ear, turning and hurrying down the stairs.

There was silence between mother and son.

"The love of your life?" Martha asked, not managing to keep the smile completely off of her face. "When were you planning on telling me?"

Making a little embarrassed sound in the back of his throat, Clark headed down the stairs as well. Now that he knew that Lois felt something for him—or would in the future—he needed to decide how best to use the information to make her his.

* * *

--

Lois Lane couldn't sleep. She'd had the nightmare with the guy in a cape again…yet tonight she didn't regard it as a nightmare, more like a dream…a dream of her superman. The thing that bothered her was that the little, vague glimpses she got of him proved that he couldn't be Oliver. His hair was dark, his body better defined…and his hands were calloused as they scraped over her bare skin…

Embarrassed at how erotic the dream had been, Lois sighed. Somehow knowing her true love was unnerving. Now she'd spend the rest of her life obsessed, trying to figure out who the man in the cape was. Was there such a man? Had Alan been playing a sick joke on her? Was she insane?

Getting up, she threw the blankets off of her body and left the room, wearing only Clark's old Crow's Jersey. She didn't think much about it, she was used to having to wear his clothes when she'd sleep over.

Hurrying down the stairs she went to get a glass of water, praying that Clark was a sound sleeper and didn't hear her from where he slept on the couch. She didn't need him getting up and bothering her. What Lois needed was time to herself to be able to come to terms with the fact that she was destined for an alien, for a super man, for someone who needed her…

No one had ever needed her…

Clearing her throat, she reached into the cupboard for a glass and went to the sink.

The hand around her mouth silenced her scream. She tried kicking, yet was twirled around, the glass falling from her hand and shattering on the ground, yet she didn't notice it, because she was staring into steely blue eyes, and the pain returned for a second before the hazy feeling rested over her once more.

"Lois."

"Alan." She wanted to scratch his eyes out, but she smiled up at him loving.

"Let's get out of here." Alan ordered.

"She's not leaving here."

The voice broke through Lois' haze slightly, yet she was still under his spell.

Alan turned to Clark, who stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the moonlight. "Clark, I don't know what she said, but Lois is coming with me. She's my girlfriend and--."

" If you don't get out of here I will tear you to pieces with my bare hands." Clark growled, the anger and danger in his voice finally enough to break Lois out of her trance. "Leave."

"She's mine." Alan said.

"We both know _who_ she belongs to." Clark growled, eyes tinting red.

Lois gasped, yet went unheard by both men. She looked around quickly for something with which to protect herself. She needed something to use to gauge out his eyes. Her search kept her from noticing Alan throwing himself on Clark until they were tumbling on the ground.

She quickly picked up a chair to break it over his head, but it dropped from her hands in surprise as Lois saw something she'd never have thought possible. Clark was fighting—and winning.

Clark picked up Alan and threw him across the room against the wall—which broke with the force and his body went sailing into the other wall—this time just hitting and falling.

Suddenly remembering her, Clark turned to her. "_Lois…"_

Lois' eyes widened as she looked from the hole in the wall to Clark. "_Y-y-y-you're_ Superman." Her eyes rolled back in her head and she did what she swore she'd never do…she fainted.

--

* * *

--

That'd been a couple of weeks ago, and now, Lois looked uneasily at her menu. The moment she'd recuperated from her fainting session she'd disappeared from the Kent Farm as fast as she could and had gone to spend some time with the General, only because she knew that that was the last place Clark would think to look for her since he knew about the sour relationship she had with her father.

If Clark was looking for her, that was.

She wouldn't blame him if he wasn't.

Putting down the menu with a sigh, she ordered something and looked at the tablecloth. Now that she'd had time to reflect, Lois had called herself a million names. Clark had finally revealed his secret—not that she'd been overzealous to discover it—and what had she done?

She'd run away like a scared dog.

Cringing at the mental image, Lois closed her eyes.

It was just so _hard_ to believe that her gentle, sheepishly-good-looking Farmboy was an alien with super human powers. Clark—the guy who'd go out of his way to help an injured animal, had thrown Alan _through a wall_, without a drop of sweat on his forehead.

_And here I was telling him that none other than Oliver could be Superman_. Lois groaned, hitting herself on the forehead at her stupidity.

She missed Clark, missed him more than she'd ever missed anyone. Missed his sheepish smiles, missed the way he tried to see the good in even the most dislikable people, missed how he always knew when and how to comfort her—how he knew she _needed _comforting…

He'd become the only 'constant' of her life, and…

_When did I fall in love with him?_

Getting up, she ignored the waiter calling after her, she wasn't hungry anymore. She left the small restaurant and headed outside, pulling her coat closer over her. It'd been a chilly week…or maybe it was just her heart that'd suffered from frostbite.

Suddenly hands went around her waist, and she hadn't opened her mouth to scream before she was flying up into the air at break-neck speed.

Literally.

Grabbing hold of whatever it was that had a hold of her, Lois closed her eyes tightly and screamed, burying her face against a…_chest_?

It only took a whiff to know who it was.

He smelt of hay and allspice.

When they stopped their frightening fast ascent, Lois realized that she was being held bridal style, and pulled away from his chest to look into his haunted baby blues.

"_Clark_."

He winced, as if it'd hurt him that she'd called him by his name.

Then again, she never used to.

But she couldn't call him _small-anything_ when he had super strength and apparently could fly.

_Fly_…

Gulping, she sneaked a glance down and gave a cry, strengthening her hold around his neck. They were _far_ above the highest buildings—which were skyscrapers—and she was sure that she was developing a fear of heights.

_This reminds me of my first nightmare of the caped guy_.

She froze, and looked up at Clark again, eyes wide.

Clark was the caped man.

How could she not have realized it before?

"Lois, I need to talk to you." Clark was saying, eyes looking down at her intently. "When you snuck out the house and left after—after what happened I was terrified and worried about you. I—I tried looking all over the place for you. But I couldn't find out where you'd gone."

"Well, you found me now." She squeaked, trying to look him in the eyes and forget that they were in the air.

"No, actually, Lex did." Clark winced. "When I couldn't find you I—I went to Lex."

Lois' eyes widened. "But you hate Lex."

"I love you more." He whispered, lowering his gaze. "I know I should have told you before, but it took me a while to realize what my feelings truly were, and then I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same way. And also, I had the situation about my alien heritage…it's not something that's easy to talk about and--."

Truthfully, Lois hadn't heard anything after the '_I love you'_ part. She smiled cheekily at him. "Can we skip to the part where you kiss me?"

Clark's smile was blinding and he dipped his head to hers, capturing her lips in a kiss that seared her insides with its heat. She deepened the kiss, and Clark seemed to explode with passion as the hands he had around her squeezed her flesh softly.

Groaning in pleasure, Lois realized that with Clark's arms around her, her fear of heights had suddenly disappeared.

--

**My first Clois…this took me FOREVER TO WRITE! Please review?**


End file.
